Ryan Dempster
Ryan Scott Dempster (born May 3, 1977) is a Canadian professional baseball pitcher with the Boston Red Sox of Major League Baseball (MLB). He has also played in MLB for the Florida Marlins, Cincinnati Reds, Chicago Cubs, and Texas Rangers. Dempster bats and throws right-handed. He has been both a starter and a reliever in his career. Florida Marlins Dempster made his major league debut for the Marlins, working two innings of relief, on May 23, 1998 against the Pittsburgh Pirates. He allowed three earned runs on two hits in that game. He made his first start June 1 against the Chicago Cubs, but only lasted 1 1/3 innings as he was shelled for five runs while allowing 4 hits (including 2 home runs) and walking 3, to record his first career loss. After falling to 0-3 he got his first Major League win on June 28 against the Boston Red Sox, when he allowed only 1 run in 7 innings. He was 1-5 with a 7.08 ERA in 14 appearances (11 starts) that season. He started 25 games in 1999 and finished 7-8 with a 4.71 ERA. In 2000, Dempster was 13-10 with a 3.66 ERA in 33 starts, including 2 complete games and 1 shutout. On May 7, 2000, he tossed a one-hitter against the New York Mets. He was selected to the 2000 Major League Baseball All-Star Game. His stats slipped a bit in 2001 as he went 15-12 with a 4.94 ERA in 34 starts. In 2002 he made 18 starts for the Marlins and was 5-8 with a 4.79 ERA. Cincinnati Reds The Marlins traded Dempster to the Cincinnati Reds on July 11, 2002 for Juan Encarnacion, Wilton Guerrero and Ryan Snare. In 15 starts the second half of the season, he was 5-5 with a 6.19 ERA. In the 2003 season, he made 20 starts (and 2 relief appearances) and was 3-7 with a 6.54 ERA. In August 2003, he underwent Tommy John surgery on his right elbow and missed the rest of the season. Chicago Cubs After his release by the Reds, he signed as a free agent with the Chicago Cubs on January 21, 2004. After rehabbing from his surgery, he joined the Cubs on August 1 and appeared in 23 games, all out of the bullpen. He picked up his first career save on September 15, 2004 against the Pittsburgh Pirates. In 2005, after starting 6 games, Dempster was named the closer for the Cubs, replacing LaTroy Hawkins. He collected 33 saves in 35 opportunities, the best save percentage in the league; in both blown saves, he collected the win. He is the only Cub and one of just three players ever to both start a game and collect 30 saves in the same season. On October 1, 2005, the Cubs signed him through 2008 in a US$15.5 million contract extension. He emerged as one of the team's most consistent relievers in 2007. At one point, Lou Piniella, the Cubs' manager, was considering promoting Dempster to a starting pitcher. However, the idea was short lived, as a struggling bullpen forced Dempster to remain as closer. He recorded 16 saves in 18 opportunities before missing two weeks of playtime on account of an injured oblique muscle. During 2008 spring training, Dempster's performance resulted in his being designated to the third spot on the starting rotation, with the closer job going to Kerry Wood. On April 3, 2008, he earned his first win as a home starter since a 2002 win with the Marlins against the Cubs. On May 15, 2008, Dempster recorded a career high 12 strikeouts in a game. He pitched 81⁄3rd innings, and gave up only 6 hits. On July 8, 2008 he became the first Cubs pitcher in 31 seasons to start 10–0 at home. Dempster finished the season with 17–6 record, with 2.96 ERA and 183 strikeouts in 201 and 2/3 innings. Dempster threw sliders 32.9% of the time in 2008, more than any other NL starting pitcher. Dempster opened the Cubs 2008 postseason campaign against the Los Angeles Dodgers on September 26, 2008. Dempster accumulated a high pitch count early and, after he was unable to get outs with 0–2 counts twice, he surrendered a grand slam to James Loney and was pulled in favor of Sean Marshall. He led the majors in sacrifice hits, with 19. Following the 2008 season, Dempster re-signed with the Cubs for four years and a reported $52 million. In May 2009 MLB indicated that the Commissioner's Office would review Dempster's up-and-in pitch to Milwaukee Brewers slugger Ryan Braun. Cubs manager Lou Piniella commented, "You've got to tie Braun up from time to time. If you don't, he's going to feast on you." After reviewing the tapes, however, Major League Baseball found no wrongdoing on Dempster's part, and decided not to take any action against him. Dempster finished the season with a 3.65 ERA and a record of 11–9 in 31 starts. In 2010 he was 15-12 with a 3.85 ERA in 34 starts and in 2011 he was 10-14 with a 4.80 ERA in 34 starts. Texas Rangers On July 31, 2012 Dempster was traded to Texas at the trade deadline, for minor leaguers Christian Villanueva and Kyle Hendricks. He made his Rangers debut on August 2, 2012. Dempster had a 5.09 ERA with a 7-3 record in 12 games. He pitched 69 innings and had 70 strikeouts with the Rangers. Boston Red Sox Dempster signed a two-year contract worth $26.5 million with the Boston Red Sox after the 2012 season. He has tied for the most regular season grand slams allowed (11) with Kenny Rogers. Dempster has also allowed one in the postseason, for a grand total of 12. During a rivalry game against the New York Yankees on August 18, 2013, Dempster was involved with some key spoilers with Alex Rodriguez. The first time he faced Rodriguez, he threw one pitch behind the knees of him. With a sold-out Fenway Park crowd chanting "You're a cheater!", Dempster's 3-0 pitch struck Rodriguez on the left elbow pad and ricocheted off his back. Although home plate umpire Brian O'Nora warned Dempster and both dugouts, Dempster was allowed to stay in the game, resulting in an ejection for Yankees manager Joe Girardi. Later in the top of the 6th inning, Dempster gave up a home run to Rodriguez that was launched 442 feet to dead center. The Red Sox then lost the game 9-6. On August 20, the MLB gave Dempster a five-game suspension (though he did not miss a start) and an undisclosed fine for hitting Rodriguez. Dempster finished the 2013 season 8-9 with a 4.57 ERA in 32 games (29 starts). He was part of the 25-man active roster for the postseason making 3 relief appearances and won his first championship title when the Red Sox beat the St. Louis Cardinals in the 2013 World Series.